Ares (Bei)
Ares 'is the Greek God of war. He is known for his brute strength in battle. The Romans gave him the name Mars Ultor, and accosiated him with Agriculture along with protecting Rome itself. He became the Patron to Roman and its people. Biography Ares is one of the few children of the Olympian King and Queen, Zeus and Hera. As a child, he was known to be all about violence and brute force. He surpassed all the other gods in the thrill of violence and destruction, which hailed him prefect for the role as God of War. This thrill for Violence made him unpopular with the other Olympians and as such they ened up resenting him, although this wasn't a case that was promted to arise as he still became an Olympian. Ares participated in many human affairs, due to his title as the God of War. He became popular in Sparta and eventual became their patron god, which would help them in war, whenever he saw fit. As a God, he was never very helpful with his own people as he would at times side with whatever side he favored. The blessing of Ares is known to give invincibility in battle. Despite his great strength and fighting ability Ares often fared poorly in battles with other supernatural enemies. He fought his half-brother Hercules into a stalemate if not defeated him twice. During the Trojan war he sided with the Trojans despite promising Hera that he would aid the Greeks. For his actions he was wounded by a mortal hero Diomedes with the help of Athena. Ares has had many times of deceit and is commented many times in myths to have fleed from battle, to let his fellow Olympians to bare and suffer the pain of their enemies alone. Despite his setbacks, Ares did participate in the Gigantomachy and defended Olympus successfully against the enemies. As a Roman, he became more peaceful and more about military might rather than brute force and violence. He states that conflict with out end is unneeded and doesn't work with him. This is similar to Mars from The Heroes of Olympus Series. Personality Ares is aloof, cruel, proude and violent. He is said to have many flaws and seems to care little for the sake of others and things that don't concern him. He would even go as far as starting a war between his fellow Olympians for the sheer pleasure of causing trouble. Ares isn't one to admit when he is defeated and would continue to hold a grude no matter how much times passes. He is also shown to be very unnerving and radiates death and at times smell of a violent and ominous odor. Appearance Ares is noted to like all other gods have the ability to change form whenever he feels like it. Now he seems to look like a tough biker. He sports a pair of acro sunglasses and retains a short wedge top hair cut. Ares has a deep cut on his right cheek and often is see sporting a leather jacket along with a red t shirt underneath. He often is see towering over six feet tall and is also shown sporting boots and a pair of leather pants. ''Mars Ultor As Mars, Ares becomes more militaristic and displined. He becomes more about unity and group warfare. He is said to be more about military might rather than ruthless carnage. Mars doesn't seem to retain any information from his Greek form, which means that some gods might have a problem remembering things that their Greek forms do, it could be to help keep the two groups apart. Mars also seems to have more pride and interest in his children regardless of gender where Ares takes pride in his sons greater than his daughter. Powers & Abilities Being an Olympian God, he is capable od using a varity of techniques. *'''Prowess of Battle: As God of War, Ares is a feirce warrior and a master of both armed combat and hand-to-hand combat, which is one of the reasons he starts his own fights. He successfully fought in the first Gigantomachy. *'Warfare: '''Ares is an expert in all areas of warfare. *'Telumkinesis: 'As God of war he has a great amount of control over weapons. **He can conjure and use any weapon, although he perfers swords. He knows everything about any weapon he sees. **He can curse weapons. **He can disarm his opponents. *'Odikinesis: 'Ares has control over feelings or emotions of war, this is noted to be hatred or rage. He frequently induces them in order to strat fights. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Ares has a limited amount of Prykinetic powers. He is known to use some control over fire whenever making a dynamic entrance in either form Greek or Roman. *'Necromancy: 'According to myths, Ares takes half of the ships and soldiers to the losing side of any and all wars. This allows him to use an armada of skeletal warriors and keep a tribute of the dead. It's unknown how much control he has over the dead although he is also capable of using fear as a weapon. *'Blessing of Ares: '''Ares' blessing gives the person blessed near invulnerability. He gives his blessing to those who show pure courage ( or bloodlust). This is a very powerful blessing as it allows one to use all of their physical abilities in battle. Relationships Love Interest Aphrodite Ares has been Aphrodite's boyfriend for more than a millenia. He is shown to care deeply about her and the two are known to have been caught multiple times by Hephaestus, although it doesn't matter since it seems like a game that they play many times over. Aphrodite loves Ares more than Hephaestus and has many children with him. Trivia *The planet Mars is named after his Roman form. *He has flaming red eye balls which he hides behind his sunglasses. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Males